Tuyết London
by xueyuki1404
Summary: London – Thành phố Sương mù… Tình yêu…. Chớm nở dưới bầu trời mang sắc trắng… Tuyết London….
1. Kì nghỉ đông

_Tháng 12, mùa đông tại thành phố Tokyo..._

- Ah, kì nghỉ này biết làm gì đây!

Tiếng than thở của cậu chủ nhà Fujisaki vang lên khắp gian phòng nhưng vẫn không lấn át được cái lạnh của thời tiết. Kì nghỉ đông chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu nhưng Nagihiko chẳng có gì để làm, thế nên anh chàng mới ngao ngán và hay than thở như vậy. Hai shugo chara của cậu, Temari và Rhythm bay đến gần Nagihiko, hỏi:

- Sao trông cậu nản thế, Nagi?

- Dạo này, Guardians không có tổ chức hội họp hay đi chơi gì hết! Kì nghỉ đông này tớ cũng không được đi đâu chơi cho thỏa thích nữa!

- Anh nên học cách nhẫn nhịn đi_Temari, lấy tay áo che miệng, nói_Dù gì thì anh cũng 15 tuổi đầu rồi.

- Haizz! Biết làm gì cho qua mùa đông đây?

- Hay mình chơi bóng rổ đi!_Rhythm gợi ý.

- Này, mùa đông mà chơi bóng rổ là thành cục nước đá đó!

_Cốc cốc!_

- Mẹ vào được không?

Một giọng nói trầm ấm vang lên. Nagihiko ngồi ngay ngắn lại, đáp:

- Được ạ!

Bà Fujisaki bước vào. Bà mặc chiếc áo kimono màu tím nhạt điểm xuyến vài cánh hoa vàng cùng chiếc obi màu nâu trà. Tóc bà búi lên, gương mặt bà hiền hậu và không kém phần xinh đẹp khiến bà trông như một minh tinh.

- Dạ, mẹ tới đây là để...

- Mẹ muốn con đi du lịch một chuyến trong kì nghỉ này_Bà Fujisaki cười.

- Sao ạ?_Nagihiko ngạc nhiên.

- Đó là phần thưởng cho sự nỗ lực của con. Mẹ muốn con có thể khuây khỏa đầu óc nên đã định trước chuyện này. À và con sẽ đi hai tháng thay vì hai tuần.

- Tại sao lại là Anh?

- Chị Akira đang sống ở bên đó. Chị ấy sẽ chăm sóc cho con. Giờ con lo thu xếp đồ đạc đi, từ đây đến Anh cũng xa lắm đấy. Con khởi hành vào sáng mai, chuyến bay sẽ cất cánh lúc 9 giờ trưa.

- Con hiểu rồi. Để con thu xếp.

- Ừ! Con có buổi chiều và sáng mai để dành thời gian cho bạn.

Nagihiko hơi sững người, nhưng lúc sau anh cũng gật đầu. Bà Fujisaki rời khỏi phòng, bỏ lại Nagihiko ngồi thẫn thờ. Anh khẽ thở dài rồi bắt tay vào thu xếp hành lí.

_15 phút sau..._

- Anh Nagi, áo ấm và khăn tay nè!

- Cảm ơn em, Temari.

- Nagi! Cậu chọn bóng rổ hay bóng đá?

- Tớ không nghĩ là cần đem đâu, Rhymth. Tuyết rơi dày thì chơi thể thao là điều không thể.

- Anh đã lấy đủ hết đồ chưa?"

- Rồi.

- Có kem đánh răng chưa Nagi?"

- Tớ chưa chắc là nên đem bao nhiêu... Dù gì thì tớ cũng chỉ đi có hai tháng thôi, chắc chừng một cây là đủ! Lấy nhiều thì...

- Anh đem thêm cây nữa đi!_Temari lấy thêm một cây kem đánh răng cho Nagihiko.

- Em lo cho anh quá đấy!_Nagihiko cười, nhận cây kem từ tay Temari và bỏ vào hành lí.

Sau khi chuẩn bị sẵn sàng hết, Nagihiko mới thở phào. Anh liếc nhìn bức hình trên bàn. Đó là tấm hình chụp của hội Guardians cách đây không lâu, trong hình có anh, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, Utau và Ikuto. Nagihiko bước tới, cầm khung hình lên. Anh nhìn tấm hình thật lâu rồi bỏ khung ảnh vào chiếc vali du lịch. Tiếp đến, anh bấm điện thoại gọi.

- Moshi moshi! Cho hỏi ai ở đầu dây?

- Amu-chan, là tớ, Nagihiko. Cậu có phiền gọi mọi người giúp tớ, bảo họ đợi tớ tại Royal Garden không? Tớ có chuyện cần nói với các cậu.


	2. Người tôi thực sự quan tâm

- CÁI GÌ!

Một tiếng hét chói tai vang lên giữa khu vườn Royal Garden. Chủ nhân của tiếng hét không ai ngoài Yaya, mặc dù hiện nay đã là học sinh lớp 8 nhưng cái tính trẻ con vẫn không đổi. Mà cũng không ai nói gì, thà Yaya cứ trẻ con thế này thì tốt, chứ nếu cô nàng mà bỗng dưng trưởng thành thì...

- Nagihiko-kun! Điều đó có thật không?

Tới lượt Amu hỏi. Nagihiko lặng người, khẽ gật đầu.

- Thế cậu chừng nào trở về?_Tadase hỏi.

- Tớ đi khoảng hai tháng.

- Thế thì không sao_Ikuto nói_Tưởng nhóc đi qua đó sống luôn chứ!

Vừa nói xong, Ikuto nhận được vô số ánh nhìn hình viên đạn về phía mình: Amu, Yaya, Utau và nhiều người khác nữa. Nagihiko thấy thế, bèn đỡ lời;

- Mình chỉ sang đó một thời gian thôi. Sau hai tháng, mọi người sẽ gặp lại nhau mà!

- Hứa nhé, Nagi-chii!_Yaya năn nỉ.

- Dude, quân tử nhất ngôn đấy!_Kukai nói.

- Chắc chắn rồi!

Sau màn sụt sùi, cả bọn kéo nhau ra ngoài chơi ném tuyết như ngày nào. Vẫn là cùng nhau đắp người tuyết. Khi đã đắp xong chàng người tuyết bự tổ chảng thì tới màn ném tuyết. Kukai ném tuyết vào Ikuto nhưng lại trúng Utau, Utau ném thì lại trúng Amu. Và thế là "Đại chiến bóng tuyết" bắt đầu. Không khí ấm áp và vui tươi dù cho tuyết lạnh đang rơi lặng lẽ. Nagihiko đứng ở ngoài, dựa vào cây cột gần đó, quan sát mọi người.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Tôi cứ tưởng là mọi người sẽ lại sướt mướt như năm nào, ai ngờ đâu lại sung sức đến vậy. Đứng ngoài nhìn vào cảnh tượng trước mặt, tôi cảm thấy mình thật may mắn khi có những người bạn tuyệt vời này. Tôi nhìn kĩ từng người một, muốn khắc sâu hình ảnh của họ vào tim. Khoan đã, hình như là thiếu...

Rima-chan.

Đúng rồi, tôi không nhìn thấy Rima, người thường hay đấu khẩu với tôi. Sao tôi không nhận ra điều này sớm hơn nhỉ? Nếu có Rima, chắc chắn nãy giờ mặt tôi đã dính đầy tuyết chứ không lành lặn như bây giờ. Cô ấy vẫn thường cãi nhau với tôi, bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến Amu. Không có cô ấy, tôi cảm thấy thiếu thiếu cái gì đó. Hiện giờ, Rima đang ở đâu...

- Cậu tìm Mashiro-san phải không?

Tadase đến đứng cạnh tôi, cười mỉm. Tôi tự hỏi không lẽ cậu ta có tài đọc được suy nghĩ của của người khác hay sao mà biết được tôi đang nghĩ gì. Tadase ân cần nói:

- Do cậu vắng mặt nên không biết. Tuần trước, Mashiro-san đã đến Royal Garden, nói rằng cô ấy và mẹ phải đi xa trong một thời gian.

- Tuần trước?

Tôi lặp lại. Thôi đúng rồi, tuần trước không biết lý do gì mà tôi đột nhiên lại lăn ra bệnh. Thảo nào...

- Cô ấy có nói là đi bao lâu không? Và sao Kusukusu còn ở đây?_Tôi chỉ vào cô nhóc có cái mũ hề đang cười rất tươi. Kusukusu đang chơi đùa cùng các shugo chara khác. Nhìn biểu hiện của cô bé thì tôi nghĩ cô nhóc đang rất buồn nhưng vẫn phải nở nụ cười.

- Mashiro-san nói rằng tạm thời cô ấy chưa biết. Mẹ cô ấy phải đi công tác xa, không nỡ để con gái ở lại một mình nên đã dẫn cô ấy đi theo. Mashiro-san đã nhờ Amu-chan chăm sóc cho Kusukusu. Còn cụ thể Mashiro-san đi đâu thì... Xin lỗi, tớ không biết.

- Không phải lỗi của cậu. Dù gì thì cũng cảm ơn nhé.

Cả hai chúng tôi lại im lặng. Được một lúc, tôi cất tiếng hỏi:

- Chuyện của cậu và Amu-chan...

- Vẫn chưa có tiến triển gì. Tớ biết cô ấy vẫn đang phân vân nên chọn tớ hay Ikuto-niisan. Nhưng dù có thế nào đi nữa thì tớ vẫn yêu cô ấy. Luôn luôn và mãi mãi.

- Theo tớ thì hình như Amu-chan đang dần để ý cậu hơn Tsukiyomi Ikuto đấy.

- Cậu nói thế là có ý gì?

- Trước lúc tớ đi châu Âu du học, Amu-chan có đến tìm Nadeshiko. Qua một vài chuyện nho nhỏ, cô ấy và tớ đi đến đền cầu duyên.

Thế là tôi thuật lại toàn bộ câu chuyện cho cậu ta nghe. Tôi như được quay ngược về quá khứ vậy. Tadase im lặng lắng nghe. Khi nói xong, tôi đặt tay lên vai cậu, cười:

- Giờ tớ thấy Amu-chan như đã tìm ra được người cô ấy thích rồi. Đó là cậu đấy, Tadase.

- Sao cậu lại biết chắc như thế?

- Nhìn cách cô ấy quan tâm là hiểu thôi. Nhớ có lần cậu bị ốm, cô ấy lo đến sốt vó, hỏi tụi tớ về tình hình của cậu. Khi lễ Valentine đến, Amu-chan cũng đã dày công làm socola tặng cậu. Còn về Ikuto, tớ nghĩ đó chỉ là cơn cảm nắng của Amu-chan chứ không phải tiếng sét ái tình thật sự của cô ấy. Cậu nên dũng cảm, bày tỏ với Amu-chan. Như thế thì cả hai mới có một kết thúc tốt đẹp chứ!

- Cảm ơn, Fujisaki-kun.

- Không có chi.

- Mà này, tớ hỏi cậu một câu.

- Tớ đang nghe đây.

- Khi Amu-chan hỏi: "Cậu cũng cầu xin cho người mình thích à?", cậu đã nói là: "Giờ tớ chưa có... nhưng tớ rất quan tâm đến một người". Vậy người đó, là Amu-chan phải không?

Tôi im lặng trước câu hỏi đó. Quả thật, nếu Tadase không đề cập, chắc tôi cũng quên mất chuyện đó. Đúng là lúc ấy tôi thích Amu-chan... Nhưng sau đó, du học châu Âu và về lại Nhật, tình cảm của tôi, nó có biến chuyển khác. Người mà tôi dõi theo, không phải là Amu-chan... Tôi nghĩ một lúc rồi nói:

- Đúng... Nhưng chỉ trong khoảng thời gian đó thôi. Còn khi về Nhật thì... có chút thay đổi. Tớ bắt đầu nhận ra, người tớ thật sự quan tâm...

- Là Mashiro-san, đúng chứ?

Tôi cười, không biết từ khi nào mà Tadase có cái tài này nhỉ? Đoán đâu trúng đó. Chắc mốt mình phải theo học cậu ta mới được!

- Cậu mà làm thầy bói là kiếm được bộn tiền đấy.

- Thật thế sao?

Cả hai chúng tôi phì cười.

- Tớ nhận ra bởi vì ánh mắt cậu dõi theo Mashiro-san rất giống với ánh mắt tớ dành cho Amu-chan. Cũng là ánh mắt dịu dàng và đầy quan tâm_Cậu ta ngừng một lúc_Vậy cậu có định thổ lộ với cô ấy không?_Tadase hỏi.

Khoan!_Tôi ngắt lời cậu ấy_Quan tâm thì đâu có nghĩa là thích. Vả lại, tớ dám chắc là cô ấy rất ghét tớ. Rima-chan và tớ gặp nhau là như nước với lửa, đấu đá nhau không biết bao nhiêu lần. Thử hỏi sao cô ấy thích tớ được chứ?

- Cậu biết không, nếu cậu cố gắng thì sẽ biến điều không thể thành có thể.

- Cảm ơn vì lời khuyên

- Đừng khách sáo.

Tôi và Tadase lại tiếp tục nhìn bọn họ. Chơi ném tuyết đã đời rồi, họ chuyển sang trò chơi: "Thiên thần Tuyết của ai đẹp nhất?". Thế là cả bọn cùng nhau thả mình xuống nền tuyết để tạo hình cho thiên thần của mình. Nhóm shugo chara cũng náo nhiệt không kém: dựng thành lũy, ném tuyết vào nhau. Chỉ có Temari là phải chơi với Kusukusu và Rthym tại một góc cây nào đó. Tội nghiệp con bé, chỉ tại tôi mà Temari không thể chơi với Kiseki và những người khác.

Khi trời đã nhuốm màu hoàng hôn, tôi chào tạm biệt họ và ra về. Trên đường đi, Temari hỏi tôi:

- Chuyến này anh đi một mình à?

- Anh nghĩ dẫn mấy đứa theo cũng không sao!

- Thôi! Tớ thì thích ở nhà hơn_Rhymth nói_Tới đó mà không được thể thao thì chán lắm! Vả lại ở đây cũng có bạn, thích hơn bên kia nhiều.

- Thế thì tớ gửi hai người ở nhà Hotori-kun nhé!

- Được đó Nagi!

- Quyết định thế nhé!

- Mà anh nè, sao em không thấy Rima-san?_Temari bất chợt hỏi.

- Ah, Tadase-kun nói là cô ấy theo mẹ đi công tác xa.

- Thế, anh/cậu... có buồn không?_Rhymth và Temari đồng thanh hỏi, khiến tôi mém té ngửa.

- Sao lại hỏi câu đó?

- Vì thấy anh không có chơi chung với mọi người, lại buồn buồn. Đúng là nhìn bề ngoài anh không khác gì bình thường: trầm lặng nhưng hôm nay thấy lạ lạ. Anh như suy tư hơn và luôn tìm kiếm một ai đó.

Tôi suy nghĩ một hồi. Hai nhóc này, đúng là... Tọc mạch thật!

- Cũng có tí chút.

- Ah ah, Nagi thích Rima!_Rhymth reo lên.

- Này, tớ không có! Chỉ là... quan tâm xíu thôi.

- Quan tâm là thích đấy anh ạ!_Tới lượt Temari.

- Rồi rồi, cho tớ xin! Hai người hỏi nữa có mà tớ té dập mặt mất!

Tối hôm đó, tôi lại có một suy nghĩ rất kì lạ: mong được thấy Rima-chan tại Anh. Biết đâu được mẹ cô ấy đi công tác ở Anh thì sao! Rồi tôi thở dài, bác bỏ suy nghĩ đó. Cứ cho là cô ấy ở Anh nhưng đâu chắc cô ấy sẽ có mặt ở London. Có thể Rima-chan ở Scotland chứ không phải London thì sao?

Hàng loạt câu hỏi đó vây quanh tôi và tôi bắt đầu thấy buồn ngủ. Tôi khép mắt và nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Mai sẽ là một ngày dài đây!


	3. Merry go round

**Thật không thể tin là tớ có thể viết xong chap 3. Đây thật sự là một kỳ tích đối với một người chỉ mới cầm bút viết fanfic như tớ. Hãy thưởng thức chap 3 với bài hát Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round của onelifecrew nhé!**

* * *

_Sáng, 7:10 sáng, nhà Tadase..._

- Hotori-kun, phiền cậu quá!

- Khách sáo thế, Fujisaki-kun!

- Nhờ cậu chăm sóc Rhymth và Temari nhé. Hai đứa này không chịu đi theo tớ, lúc đầu định gửi nhà Amu-chan nhưng khôn được nên đành phiền đến cậu.

- Không sao! Cứ giao cho tớ.

Nagihiko đưa hai quả trứng của Temari và Rhythm cho Tadase. Anh dặn hai đứa đủ điều như nhớ ngủ đúng giờ, không đi la cà quá giờ quy định, chơi phải giữ gìn sức khỏe... Tadase đứng nhìn, cười: "Sau này cậu sẽ trở thành một người cha tốt, Fujisaki-kun." Sau 5 phút giáo huấn, Nagihiko chào tạm biệt Tadase và đi bộ đến sân bay.

Trên đường đi, anh ngừng lại một gốc cây trên một con đường tấp nập người. Giờ chỉ mới gần 7:20 nên con đường rất vắng người.

Kí ức chầm chậm quay về trong anh, ngày anh và Amu có nhiệm vụ "Phải làm Rima cười". Nơi đây, cô đã phồng má khi biết có anh đi cùng. He, phải công nhận lúc đó Rima nhìn y hệt con nít vậy. Hai gò má phồng lên, hồng hồng và đôi môi mím chặt lại. _Dễ thương..._ Đó là suy nghĩ của anh lúc đó.

Đi tiếp, anh lại bắt gặp đoạn đường mà ngày xưa anh và Rima bắt đầu "tuyên chiến". Nagihiko nhìn bàn tay khi ấy bị cô hất đi khi anh "ra vẻ hiểu hết về Amu". Ôi ya! Đến giờ sao thấy nó vẫn đau đau ấy nhỉ? Mấy năm trôi qua rồi mà anh vẫn nhớ như in ánh mắt, cứ chỉ và những biểu cảm của cô lúc ấy.

Anh còn đi ngang qua công viên lúc đó bị anh lấy xẻng đào hố nữa chứ! Amu đã phải té biết bao lần và bị con ma hù cho một trận thì mới nhìn thấy Rima mỉm cười. Anh đứng kế bên, khẽ mỉm cười. Lúc anh vấp phải cái hố do chính mình đào, cô đã cười. Những tiếng cười vui vẻ và đối với anh, chúng như tiếng chuông nhà thờ vậy, ngân vang mãi trong tim anh. _Thật xinh đẹp..._

Mãi suy nghĩ, anh không nhận ra mình đã ở trước cổng sân bay. Trở lại thực tế, anh mỉm cười buồn bã. _Kỉ niệm... chỉ mãi là kỉ niệm thôi, phải không?_

_10:00 AM, trên máy bay..._

- ….. Chúc quý khách có một chuyến bay vui vẻ!

Cô tiếp viên hàng không đã hoàn thành xong công việc, cúi đầu chào lần cuối rồi ngồi vào vị trí của mình. Nagihiko đang ngồi ngắm quang cảnh qua chiếc cửa sổ bé tẹo. Mẹ cậu đã mua vé khứ hồi cho cậu loại Thường. Chẳng mong gì hơn, đi và về đều được tài trợ thì cậu không đòi hỏi hạng Thương gia đắt tiền. Với tay lấy quyển tạp chí, anh bắt đầu đọc nó...

_? PM, trên máy bay_

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

- Chúc ngài dùng bữa ngon miệng!

Người tiếp viên đưa phần ăn tối cho tôi rồi đẩy xe đi. Ôi, tôi không bao giờ thích thức ăn trên máy bay đâu. Nó không có vị gì nhất định cả, như nước lã ấy! Nhưng dù vậy tôi cũng phải ráng nuốt trôi phần ăn đó, không ăn thì có mà thành ma đói trước khi đặt chân đến được London.

Tôi liếc nhìn ra bên ngoài. Bầu trời nhuộm một màu đỏ ấm áp. Những đám mây bay là là phía dưới. Nhìn khung cảnh này, tôi thấy lòng mình thật thanh bình. Hoàng hôn. Đẹp nhưng... buồn. Đó là điểm khác biệt giữa bình minh và hoàng hôn. Bình minh đẹp, tươi sáng bao nhiêu thì hoàng hôn buồn và trầm lặng bấy nhiêu. Mà không hiểu sao tôi lại thích hoàng hôn nhỉ? Kì lạ thật! Có thể vì hoàng hôn nhắc tôi nhớ đến Rima-chan. Cô ấy giống như hoàng hôn vậy, đẹp nhưng vẫn phảng phất nét buồn.

_? PM, trên máy bay..._

Trời tối đi, tôi không còn thấy vệt sáng màu đỏ nơi chân trời nữa. Nhìn ra xa, tôi chỉ thấy một màu đen. Đêm đã đến. Nếu ở nhà vào lúc này, tôi đã đi ra ngắm trăng và sao trời rồi. Trăng sáng, gió mát và tận hưởng cái không khí lành lạnh của mùa đông cùng một tách trà nóng thì còn gì bằng. Nhưng hiện giờ, tôi đang trên máy bay, đâu thể làm thế được. Mọi người xung quanh đều đã tắt đèn, kéo chăn lên và ngủ. Tôi thở dài, thôi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ mà thay vào đó, tôi lấy tai nghe và mở chiếc tivi mini trước mặt. Ah, 7:45 rồi à? Tự thưởng cho mình 15 phút xem tivi nào!

Tôi chuyển kênh liên tục. Lúc thì là bộ phim tình cảm, khi thì là kí sự hoang dã,... Không có kênh nào làm tôi thấy ấn tượng cả, thế nên ngón tay tôi cứ nhấn. Và đột nhiên tôi dừng nhấn nút khi bắt gặp một kênh ca nhạc. Người hát là một cậu con trai khoảng 14, 15. Dáng người cao, thon thả như con gái nhưng mỗi động tác diễn của cậu ta lại cực kì mạnh mẽ. Người này có một mái tóc đen nhánh, dài đến thắt lưng được cột gọn bằng một dải băng trắng. Đôi mắt cậu ta được che sau cặp kính màu trà. Bài hát cậu ta vừa hát xong hình như là nhạc Anh. Ngay khi tiếng nhạc vừa dứt, những tràng vỗ tay như vũ bão vang lên. May mà không phải truyền hình trực tiếp, không thì lủng màng nhĩ tôi rồi. Khi toàn bộ sân khấu im lặng, cậu ta nói:

"This night really amazing. Thank you everyone for taking the time to listening to me sing. Next song is a present I give to all people in Japan and all Japanese living in this world. Japan is my second house. So, ENJOY THIS SONG, MY SECOND FAMILY!"

(_Đêm nay thực sự tuyệt vời. Cảm ơn mọi người đã dành thời gian để nghe tôi hát. Bài hát tiếp theo là một món quà tôi tặng cho tất cả mọi người ở Nhật Bản và toàn bộ người Nhật đang sống trên thế giới này. Nhật Bản như là ngôi nhà thứ hai của tôi. Vì vậy, HÃY THƯỞNG THỨC BÀI HÁT NÀY NHÉ, GIA ĐÌNH THỨ HAI CỦA TÔI_)

Ra cậu ta là người Nhật sang Anh để tiếp tục sự nghiệp ca hát. Dù đang hát bài hát Anh nhưng tôi vẫn nghe được chất giọng đặc trưng của dân Tokyo. Tôi nghe thấy đám fan nữ của cậu ta gào lên: "YUKITO! I LOVE YOU!". Yukito à? Thỏ tuyết ư? Chẳng lẽ cha mẹ cậu ta thích thỏ lắm hay sao mà đặt tên con mình như thế nhỉ? Tôi khẽ cười.

Nhạc nổi lên. Giai điệu khá nhanh. Cậu ta đưa micro lên gần miệng và bắt đầu hát:

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Xoay vòng trong thế giới của những giấc mơ_

_Khi bình minh ló dạng, anh sẽ đuổi theo_

_Ký ức sau gương mặt của em._

_"Em không muốn thấy mặt anh lần nữa" _

_Lời cay đắng em thốt lên_

_Khi dòng nước mắt tuôn dài trên đôi má_

_Mỗi khi gần bị nuốt chửng bởi sự vùi dập của sóng gió_

_Anh lại kiềm hãm những giọt nước mắt đó._

_Bởi vì mọi người luôn nói rằng_

_"Cô ấy thật mạnh mẽ"_

_Em chưa bao giờ nhận ra_

_Nhưng một phần nào đó_

_Em đang bắt đầu mất đi con người thật của mình._

_Ánh mặt trời anh hằng nghĩ_

_Luôn bên mình đã vụt tắt_

_Một ngày nào đó, sẽ xóa đi mọi sự thực hư_

_Trong quá khứ ấy_

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Xoay vòng trong một thế giới những giấc mơ_

_Thật mỉa mai. Khi anh mãi theo đuổi kí ức kia_

_Và bình minh lại đến với em._

_Em biết anh sống xa em_

_Và ngay cả khi anh biết rõ điều đó_

_Tim anh vẫn không ngừng_

_Đập lỡ nhịp vì em_

_Như thể merry-go-round_

_Và dù cho_

_Tình yêu có ca ngợi quá khứ_

_Và khuấy động trái tim anh_

_Anh vẫn muốn được gặp lại em._

Bài hát này... Có phải cậu ta đang hát về tôi không? Tôi nhìn chăm chú vào màn hình nhỏ trước mặt. Anh chàng đó vẫn đang hát và... nhìn thẳng vào tôi. Ý tôi là, nhìn thẳng vào chiếc máy quay lúc đó nhưng không hiểu sao, tôi lại cho rằng anh ta đang nhìn tôi.

_Anh không ước mong nó bây giờ_

_Nhưng anh sẽ có né tránh_

_Anh đang hối hận_

_Khi nói ra điều đó_

_Nhưng anh không muốn biết gì cả_

_Anh luôn tìm kiếm_

_Một chút cảm xúc thầm kín sâu trong em_

_Một bí mật bí ẩn của em_

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Xoay vòng trong thế giới của những giấc mơ_

_Hình bóng mà em để lại trong anh_

_Đuổi theo sau ánh mặt trời sớm_

_Lần nữa thôi_

_Ngày nào đó anh sẽ thấy một thiên đường_

_Nhìn lại với tình yêu thật đẹp_

_Đó là lí do anh vẫn kiếm tìm_

_Cơ hội để chúng ta có thể tìm lại nhau_

Tôi nhắm mắt lại và lắng nghe. Tôi khẽ hát theo. Sao tôi thuộc bài này nhanh vậy nhỉ? Có lẽ vì nó đúng gu nhạc của tôi: trầm, buồn hay vì... nó giống hoàn cảnh của tôi? Bài hát đang lặp lại phần điệp khúc. Tông giọng trầm như phím đàn piano của người ca sĩ tên Yukito lại vang lên.

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Xoay vòng trong thế giới những giấc mơ_

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Xoay vòng trong thế giới những giấc mơ_

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Anh vẫn hét lên tên em._

_Ánh mặt trời anh hằng nghĩ_

_Luôn bên mình đã vụt tắt_

_Một ngày nào đó, sẽ xóa đi mọi sự thực hư_

_Trong quá khứ ấy_

_Merry-go-round (Xoay vòng xoay vòng)_

_Xoay vòng trong một thế giới những giấc mơ_

_Thật mỉa mai. Khi anh mãi theo đuổi kí ức kia_

_Và bình minh lại đến với em._

Mải nghe hát, tôi không nhận ra bản thân đã mệt mỏi chừng nào. Tôi kéo chăn lên, nhấn vội nút Tắt rồi lại ngủ thiếp đi...

_Ánh mặt trời anh hằng nghĩ_

_Luôn bên mình..._

_Biến mất trên chiếc Merry-Go-Round_

_Xoay vòng trong thế giới những giấc mơ..._

Bài hát cứ mãi vang lên trong đầu tôi. Giọng hát của Yukito theo tôi đi vào giấc ngủ yên bình.


	4. Welcome To My House!

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Tôi nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay. 11:00 PM. À quên, đó là giờ Nhật nhé, còn ở Anh thì là 8:00 AM. Lẽ ra phải 9 giờ thì tôi mới tới nơi nhưng chiếc máy bay này bay nhanh nên tôi tới sớm hơn dự kiến 1 tiếng.

- Nagi-kun!

Có tiếng ai đó gọi. Người gọi tôi bằng cái tên "Nagi-kun" chỉ có... Tôi quay đầu lại và thấy một người phụ nữ độ tuổi chừng trên 30. Bà ấy có một mái tóc nâu cắt ngắn và đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc lấp lánh.

- Dì Akira!

- Nagi-kun của dì! Cháu đã trở thành một anh chàng đẹp trai, khỏe mạnh rồi!

- Dì quá khen!_Tôi bối rối. Mẹ tôi đã từng nói dì Akira tính tình rất cởi mở, và lại sống ở Anh nên tính cách ấy càng được dịp phát triển mạnh mẽ. Bằng chứng: dì ấy xoa đầu, bẹo má tôi đến mức đầu tôi nhìn như tổ quạ, má thì đỏ ửng lên, và dì ấy còn ôm tôi đến chặt cứng. Tôi phải khó khăn lắm mới thoát khỏi vòng tay "yêu thương đầy tình cảm" của dì.

- Nào, cháu đi đường xa chắc vất vả lắm! Để ta xách hộ hành lí giúp cháu nào, Nagi-kun!

- Dạ thôi, để cháu tự xách ạ!_Tôi giải thích.

- Thế mới đúng là đàn ông con trai chứ! Đi nào!

Tôi cười trừ, phải dì vừa thử tôi không nhỉ? Để chắc chắn rằng tôi không bị cái bóng của Nadeshiko làm mờ đi bản thân? Với tính cách của dì Akira, cuộc sống tại London của tôi sẽ rất thú vị đây! Chúng tôi ra tới cửa sân bay, tôi định vẫy tay gọi taxi thì dì Akira mỉm cười, ngăn tôi lại:

- Không cần đi taxi đâu! Xe riêng chuyên dụng của ta tới rồi kìa!

Tôi nhìn theo hướng dì chỉ và không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi thấy chiếc xe chuyên dụng mà dì nói tới: Là chiếc limo Lincoln Town đen bóng. Tuy nó không thể bì với mấy chiếc trong danh sách "Mười siêu xe đắt nhất thế giới" nhưng giá nó không dưới 30000 USD. Dì Akira làm nghề gì mà tậu được chiếc xe này thế?

- Thắc mắc sao ta mua được chiếc xe này à?

- Vâng!

- Ta có thành lập một tập đoàn chuyên kinh doanh đá quý tại Anh. Qua bao năm cật lực, cuối cùng ta cũng được đền đáp. Chiếc xe này là chiếc ta thấy đẹp và sang nhất. những chiếc xe "đắt nhất thế giới" kia không hợp gu thẩm mỹ của ta. Và một hôm, trong một lần đi dạo để mua xe, chiếc limo này đã lọt vào mắt xanh của ta_Dì Akira cười nhẹ_Ta vào xe đi, ở trong có máy chơi game và coca đấy!

Ngạc nhiên. Đó là tất cả những gì tôi có thể gọi tên cho cảm xúc trong tôi lúc này. Tôi làm theo lời dì, bước vào bên trong chiếc xe. Người tài xế ân cần hỏi:

- Đi đâu, thưa bà?

- Anh thôi gọi tôi là bà được không? Nghe như tôi già thêm 40 tuổi vậy!

- Thế... , Akira-san?

- Tạm chấp nhận. Cho tôi về biệt thự nhé!

Chiếc xe bắt đầu lăn bánh. Tôi ngắm nhìn cảnh vật qua chiếc cửa sổ. London thật đẹp. Mùa đông ở đây không hề ảm đạm sương mù mà ngược lại, những bông tuyết phủ lên thủ đô Anh quốc một hình ảnh lon lanh tuyệt đẹp. Đường phố vẫn vắng người, có thể 8:15 sáng là hơi sớm với người dân ở đây, và dù gì thời tiêt ở đây vẫn lành lạnh, thế nên có thể mọi người thích yên giấc trong chiếc chăn ấm áp hơn. Chúng tôi đi qua điện Westminster, tháp đồng hồ Big Ben, rồi điện Buckingham nơi đại gia đình Nữ hoàng Anh đang sống. Tôi háo hức, tự nhủ bản thân sẽ thăm thú London những lúc rảnh, và cụ thể sẽ là đêm nay.

Ngồi xe được 15 phút, xe dừng bánh trước một cánh cổng lớn. Cánh cổng này cao khoảng 3 mét và nó được phủ một màu đồng ấm áp, đứng sừng sững giữa bầu trời đầy tuyết. Nhìn từ ngoài, tôi còn thấy cả hàng cây thẳng tắp như đang chào đón khách. Có lẽ vào mùa xuân và mùa hè thì nơi đây giống như một công viên vậy, đầy cây xanh và bóng mát. Ở đây có một đài phun nước bằng bạc được chạm trổ tinh tế đang phun nước. Một người gác cổng mở cổng cho chúng tôi vào. Tới khi bước xuống xe, tim tôi như đập chậm lại...

Tòa biệt thự có tất cả 2 tầng lầu và một tầng thượng, được xây theo kiểu biệt thự mang phong cách Nhật. Bên phải biệt thự có một nhà xe, vừa đủ cho chiếc limo của dì Akira. Tôi nghe dì Akira nói còn có cả một hồ bơi ở phía sau biệt thự nhưng giờ chưa sử dụng được. Cũng đúng, ai lại muốn trầm mình xuống nước lạnh vào mùa đông chứ! Còn phía bên trái của biệt thự thì...

Cho phép tôi miêu tả kĩ phần bên trái của biệt thự nhé. Đó là Karesansui – loại vườn đá đặc trưng của quê hương tôi. Dùng đá, sỏi, cát sắp xếp lại tạo thành những hình gợi nên cảm giác sông, hồ, biển cả với núi đá, hòn đảo nhô lên tạo cảm giác như tôi đang ở nhà. Ở đây cũng mang đậm chất đặc trưng của Nhật: trà thất, thạch đăng lung, thủy bồn, cá cảnh,... Tôi nghĩ chắc khu vườn này đã xây khá lâu vì thời gian ở đây như được ngưng đọng và rêu phong phủ kín những lối đi.Ở đây có cả một _ao nước với hoa loa kèn và cá vàng, lát ván sàn gỗ. _

- Ta đã chuyển hẳn sang đây sinh sống năm 25 tuổi. Vì quá nhớ nhà nên đã cho người xây căn biệt thự này theo phong cách Nhật. Mỗi khi đi làm về, ta đều cảm thấy thanh thản khi bước về căn biệt thự này. Cháu có thích không, Nagi-kun?

- Cháu rất thích, dì Akira!

- Aaa_Dì Akira bỗng dưng cười khúc khích, đưa ngón trỏ lên môi_Ở đây, ta tên Elizabeth. Elizabeth Sandra. Tuy nhiên, cháu vẫn có thể gọi ta là Akira.

Dì Akira dẫn tôi đi thăm thú căn biệt thự. Căn biệt thự này được thiết kế theo lối mở, để không khí lưu thông tự do và thông thoáng: đó là bố trí các cửa sổ lớn, cửa sổ trượt. Bên ngoài, biệt thự được trang trí với gỗ và giấy, bên trong là sàn gỗ, và tường giấy với cửa gỗ trượt Shoji. Các căn phòng ở đây là sự kêt hợp giữa phương Tây với phương Đông với đồ dùng là làm từ chất liệu tự nhiên nhưng vẫn thấy đâu đó có chỗ trưng bày những cây kiếm Epée, Rapier, Sabre, những bức tranh phương Tây có tuổi hơn 50._ Ở đây còn có một phòng trà đạo và một phòng quần áo, có cả kimono và yukata. Thật dễ chịu, hệt như lúc ở nhà vậy!_

- Giờ để Taka-san chỉ phòng cho cháu nhé! Nagi-kun nhớ xuống ăn cơm lúc 6 giờ tối nhé!

- Dì Akira!

- Sao thế cháu yêu?

- Lúc vào đây, cháu thấy có thêm hai đôi dép. Đó là của ai thế ạ?

- Oh, you'll see them soon!_Dì Akira cười. (Oh, cháu sẽ gặp họ sớm thôi).

Tôi theo sau Taka-san. Trong lúc đi, tôi trang thủ ngắm nhìn căn biệt thự này. Hành lang nơi đây hẹp, hệt như nhà tôi vậy. Khác điều là ở trên trần có những chiếc lồng đèn màu đỏ với hình những đóa sakura bay bay trong gió... Chậc, không nhầm thì nãy giờ tôi chỉ thấy mỗi cái cổng, đài phun và khoảng sân trước là thuộc về phương Tây, còn ngoài ra là hơi hướm phương Đông phủ kín căn biệt thự này. Taka-san dừng lại, kéo cửa cho tôi.

- Phòng của cậu đây!

- Cảm ơn chú. Mà cho cháu hỏi một câu.

- Cậu cứ nói.

- Chú làm cho dì Akira lâu chưa ạ? Tại cháu thấy dì cho chú gọi dì ấy bằng tên.

- Tôi là bạn thân của bà Sandra những năm đại học. Bà chủ trước lúc sang Anh đã nằng nặc bảo tôi đi cùng. Tôi làm quản gia của bà ấy từ đó.

- Vâng, ra là thế! Thôi, cháu vào phòng đây!

Normal POV

Ngay khi cánh cửa đóng lại, ánh mắt Taka bỗng tối hẳn đi. Ông cứ đứng ngây người ra. Mái tóc đen phủ lòa xòa che mất đôi mắt socola sẫm màu. Taka nói với chính mình:

- Làm quản gia cho em đủ lâu, để rồi nhận ra tôi mãi không thể xòa nhòa hình bóng em trong trái tim tôi...

Ngoài kia, tuyết vẫn rơi. Những bông tuyết trắng ngần, tinh khiết. Hệt như trái tim của người thiếu nữ đang đập rộn ràng vì yêu.

Đâu đó tại London...

- Hm! Chiếc này nhìn cũng được!

Một người phụ nữ nói trong khi tay đang săm soi chiếc áo mình vừa chọn. Người này trông khoảng 38 tuổi và bà đang bận sơ mi trắng, khoác ngoài là chiếc áo ấm màu trà và chiếc quần kaki màu đen. Nói rồi bà bỏ chiếc áo vừa chọn vào giỏ đồ. Xong người này lại đi chọn áo tiếp. Ánh mắt bà chăm chú vào từng chiếc áo một. Trong giỏ đồ của bà đã có hơn 5 bộ đồ. Bà tặc lưỡi khi giơ chiếc áo có ren, "Chiếc này sẽ làm ta trông như một bà cô 55 tuổi".

_Reng reng!_

- Hello, I'm Mashiro. (Xin chào, tôi là Mashiro đây)

- Mira-chan! Là tớ nè!

- Lizzy! Cậu gọi cho tớ có chuyện gì vậy?

- Cháu tớ vừa qua đây! Cậu và con gái nhớ có mặt lúc 6 giờ để ăn tối cùng tụi tớ nhé! Phải diện đồ thật đẹp đó!

- Chắc chắn rồi!

- Bye bye!

Người có tên Mira cất điện thoại rồi cầm giỏ đồ. Bà đến quầy thu ngân tính tiền rồi quay sang cô gái đang cắm đầu vào một quyển sách, ôn tồn nói:

- Ta về thôi, con gái!

Cô gái vẫn chăm chú vào quyển sách. Mira vẫn hỏi lại:

- Nào nào, tới giờ về rồi đấy cô nương_rồi bước tới, vỗ nhẹ bờ vai nhỏ nhắn của cô.

Tới bây giờ, người con gái đó mới ngẩng đầu lên. Mái tóc vàng xoăn dài tới eo, trên tóc có một chiếc cài màu đen hình chiếc nơ xinh xinh. Đôi mắt mật ong long lanh cùng đôi môi đỏ mọng cùng gương mặt xinh đẹp làm cô trông như một thiên thần. Cô mặc chiếc váy bạc dài tới gối, đi đôi bốt nâu và tất dài, thêm một chiếc áo ấm màu đỏ khoác ngoài.

- Ta ra đón taxi trở về nào, Rima!


	5. Bữa tối ngột ngạt

**Phew! Cuối cùng cũng xong chap 5! Đôi khi, ý tưởng chạy vô đầu mà không nhanh chóng ghi lại là lát hồi nó biến sạch! Chap này, đa phần là xảy ra vào giờ ăn tối thôi! Giờ, mời mọi người xem xem, bữa ăn tối của hai nhân vật của chúng ta diễn ra như thế nào!**

* * *

_5:30 PM, phòng Nagihiko..._

Nagihiko cựa mình, ngái ngủ mở mắt. Anh ngồi dậy, dụi mắt cho tỉnh táo, sắp xếp mền gối rồi ra khỏi giường. Hm! Lâu nay anh toàn ngủ trên tấm nện futon nên có lẽ chưa quen khi ngủ trên chiếc giường này. Nagihiko bước vào phòng tắm...

_15 phút sau..._

Anh bước ra ngoài, trang phục chỉnh tề: áo thun và quần jean, kèm theo một cái áo khoác da bên ngoài. Anh nhìn đồng hồ treo trên tường, 5:45 PM. Còn 15 phút nữa mới tới giờ ăn tối. Anh mở cửa phòng, đi lên tầng thượng.

Tuyết vẫn còn rơi nhưng khung cảnh trên đây quả thật rất ấm áp. Bầu trời nhuộm một màu đỏ-cam tuyệt đẹp và mặt trời đang từ từ lặn xuống. Những áng mây trên trời trôi hững hờ. Nhìn xung quanh, Nagihiko bất chợt gặp một chiếc xích đu nhỏ. Anh tiến đến, ngồi xuống.

_Cọt kẹt. Cọt kẹt._

Anh cứ ngồi đó, ngắm mãi bầu trời. Tâm trí Nagihiko đang nghĩ đến một cô gái có mái tóc màu vàng và đôi mắt mật ông lạnh lùng. Nagihiko cứ ngồi mãi cho tới khi một giọng nói vang lên bên cạnh:

- Cậu Nagihiko, đã đến giờ ăn tối rồi!

- Chú làm cháu giật cả mình đấy!

- Ah, cho tôi xin lỗi. Chỉ là tôi thấy cậu trầm tư quá nên không dám lên tiếng. Quả thật, cậu rất giống cô gái đó...

- Ai cơ?

- Lát cậu sẽ gặp thôi. Cô ấy ngày đầu đến đây cũng giống cậu. Vừa nghỉ ngơi xong là chạy lên đây ngắm hoàng hôn.

- Người đó cũng sống ở đây sao?

- Cùng với mẹ. Mẹ cô ấy là bạn học thời phổ thông của Akira-san. Vì có công việc bận bên đây nên bà ấy dẫn theo con gái. Akira-san vì thương bạn nên đã cho hai mẹ con ở nhờ, sẵn tiện ôn lại kỉ niệm xưa.

"Hả? Có công việc? Dẫn theo con gái? Có khi nào..."

- Cậu Nagihiko, cậu nghĩ gì mà ngẩn người ra vậy? Ta đi xuống thôi, Akira-san đang chờ.

- Ah, vâng.

Trong lúc đi, Nagihiko cứ băn khoăn: "Không lẽ..". Phòng ăn rộng với 4 góc là những chiếc đèn lồng thắp sáng, trên trần là một chùm đen pha lê tinh xảo. Khi đã yên vị trên chiếc ghế, anh vẫn thả hồn đâu đó trên mây. Ngồi kế bên, Akira thấy vậy, cười khúc khích rồi hươ hươ tay trước mặt Nagihiko:

- Cháu yêu của dì đang nghĩ gì thếếếếế?

Nagihiko giật mình, nhìn Akira rồi cười:

- Dạ, chỉ là có vài điều...

_Cạch!_

- Tớ về rồi nè!

- Ah, tới rồi à?

Akira bỗng reo lên rồi chạy ra phía cửa, chào đón khách. Nagihiko vẫn không để ý tới, vẫn chống cằm ngồi suy nghĩ. Tới khi Taka huých nhẹ, anh mới thôi suy nghĩ mông lung mà đứng thẳng người. Akira bước vào, theo sau là một người phụ nữ khác. Akira tươi cười:

- Mira-chan, đây là Nagihiko, cháu trai mình_Rồi quay sang Nagihiko_Nagi-kun, đây là bạn dì, tên Mira.

- Rất vui được gặp cô.

Nagihiko cúi người chào. Mira nói nhỏ với Akira.

- Lizzy, cậu có đứa cháu ngoan và lễ phép quá! Cũng đẹp trai phết nhỉ?

- Quá khen rồi Mira-chan. Mà con gái cậu đâu rồi?

- Cậu nhắc tớ mới nhớ! Con gái, vào đây nào!

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Ngay khi cô gái đó tiến đến, tim tôi như ngừng đập. Vận chiếc váy màu kem dài tay, chiếc nơ thắt lưng bản to màu tím và đôi vớ đen dài đến gối. Mái tóc vàng xoăn yêu kiều tung bay theo từng bước đi, vài lọn tóc rũ xuống bờ vai nhỏ nhắn và đôi mắt màu vàng nâu long lanh.

Tôi không thể nói nên lời. Cô ấy cũng ngạc nhiên không kém khi thấy tôi, đôi mắt vàng nâu mở to đầy kinh ngạc:

- Fujisaki... Nagihiko?

- Rima-chan_Tôi cười. Trùng hợp làm sao, Rima đang ở ngay tại đây!

- Ế!_Dì Akira ngạc nhiên_Hai đứa biết nhau à?

Ngay lập tức, cô trừng mắt nhìn tôi, lạnh lùng nói:

- Biết chút chút ạ!

- Thật ra tụi cháu là bạn cùng lớp!_Tôi thêm vào! Ai da, cuộc chiến lại sắp bắt đầu rồi đây!_Đã lâu không gặp, Rima-chan.

- Tôi nhớ là chúng ta chưa từng là bạn mà! Cần chi khách sáo vậy hả, Na-gi-hi-ko?

Tôi có thể thấy được sự mỉa mai khi cô ấy nói tên tôi. Thật là... Gọi cô ấy là Nữ hoàng Băng giá cũng không sai.

Hình như nhận thấy không khí hơi căng thẳng, dì Akira vỗ hai tay vào nhau, hối

- Nào nào, màn chào hỏi để sau! Ta dùng cơm nhé! Taka-kun, phiền anh nhé!

Sau đó, chúng tôi từ từ thưởng thức bữa tối của mình. Món đầu tiên là súp nấm. Hương vị của nó... tôi biết nói sao nhỉ? Ừ thì tôi không có tâm hồn ăn uống nên cảm phiền không để cập đến mùi vị nhé! Món tiếp theo là gà sốt pa-tê ăn kèm bánh mì và bò bít-tết. Trong lúc ăn, tôi tranh thủ nhìn Rima. Cô ấy... vẫn rất thu hút tôi! Tôi sẽ mãi ngắm cô ấy nếu như dì Akira bỗng reo lên:

- Mira-chan, tớ còn giữ vài món đồ kỷ niệm đó! Cậu muốn xem không?

- Này, nói tới đó thì tớ vẫn chưa quên được đâu! Cậu còn giữ tấm hình hồi đó không?

- Còn chứ! Tớ còn giữ nhiều kỉ vật lắm kìa! Theo tớ! Cả Taka-kun nữa!

- Nhưng...

- Anh không muốn ôn lại kỉ niệm cũ à?_Mashiro-san cười lém lỉnh. Hình như bình thường dì ấy không "nhí nhảnh" như thế, vì hiện nay Rima đang mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn mẹ mình.

Không đợi Taka-san trả lời, hai người đó kéo chú ấy đi mất hút. Chỉ còn là tôi và Rima ngồi lại. Chúng tôi cứ im lặng như vậy. Thời gian như ngừng trôi, một không khí nặng nề. Cảm thấy không thoải mái, tôi mở lời:

- Rima-chan. Cậu ở đây bao lâu rồi?

- Sớm hơn anh 4 ngày, quái vật tóc tím.

- Này, đừng gọi tớ bằng cái tên đó được không?

- Thế anh muốn tôi gọi bằng gì? Đồ-hai-nhân-cách, anh chàng nữ tính hay đầu tím?

- Thôi, nói chuyện với cậu...

- Mệt thì đi ngủ đi! Ai cần anh ở đây chứ!

Cô ấy đặt nĩa xuống, lau miệng rồi uống một ngụm nước. Tôi thì vẫn cứ nhìn chăm chú vào cô. Cô ấy không thể bớt lạnh lùng với tôi được sao? Tại sao với Hotori-kun và Kukai-senpai thì cô ấy không hề như vậy, thậm chí còn thân thiện với họ! Sao chỉ với tôi, cô ấy luôn đối xử lạnh nhạt...

_-Rima's POV-_

Trời ạ! Sao số tôi khổ thế này? Tự nhiên lại gặp tên đầu tím này tại Anh! Chúa ơi, người đừng trêu con nữa được không?

Gặp Nagihiko tại Anh ngoài dự kiến của tôi. Ban đầu, tôi chỉ định ở cùng mẹ tại nhà dì Elizabeth đến khi bà ấy hoàn thành xong chuyến công tác. Lúc đầu, khi ở cửa hàng về, mẹ có nói là tôi sẽ gặp cháu trai của dì Elizabeth, tôi đã thấy ngờ ngợ. Ngay lần đầu tiên gặp dì Elizabeth, tôi đã thấy người này có cái gì đó rất giống Nagihiko. Là nụ cười, là vẻ mặt... Khi đó, tôi cứ cho là mình nhầm, chắc gì dì Elizabeth có quan hệ họ hàng với tên hai-nhân-cách. Nhưng giờ, gặp hắn...

- Đúng là xui xẻo!_Tôi buột miệng.

- Cậu nói gì thế?_Hắn tò mò hỏi. Tôi quắc mắt nhìn hắn, ý nói: "Im đi!".

- Này, đừng ném cho tớ tia nhìn đầy sát khí thế chứ!

- Oh, thế muốn tôi ném cái gì vào anh?

Rồi, chuyện thường ngày xảy ra, chúng tôi có 1 cuộc đấu mắt. Nó sẽ kéo dài mãi nếu dì Elizabeth và mẹ tôi không đi ra. Nhận thấy tia lửa điện đang đốt cháy không khí trong phòng, dì Elizabeth nói:

- Hình như tụi dì đang làm phiền hai cháu thì phải...

- Không đâu ạ!_Hắn cười ngọt. Tôi phải nói rằng tôi ghét nhất nụ cười này của hắn, giống như hắn đã nghĩ ra một kế hoạch trả đũa vậy. Và điều tiếp theo...

- Dì Akira! Cháu có thể ra ngoài đi dạo không?

- Vào giờ này sao, Nagi-kun?_Dì Elizabeth nhìn đồng hồ, đã 7:10 PM.

- Cháu sẽ về sớm thôi! Và Mashiro-san_Anh ta quay sang mẹ tôi_Cháu có thể mượn con gái cô một lát được không ạ?

Tôi chết lặng, nhìn anh ta. Phải hắn vừa... Này này, việc này đi quá xa rồi đấy! Mama, người không thể bán đứng con như vậy! Nói không đi mama!

Mama suy nghĩ một hồi rồi gật đầu, cười tươi:

- vấn đề gì, Nagihiko. Chỉ cần hai cháu nhớ về trước 9 giờ là được.

Trong thâm tâm, tôi đang gào lên: "MAMA! SAO MAMA NỠ...". Không đợi tôi đồng ý, hắn kéo tay tôi ra khỏi cửa, không quên khoác thêm áo ấm.

Ôi Chúa ơi, ngài làm ơn đừng đùa con nữa được không? Con còn chưa ăn được món tráng miệng mà!

* * *

**Thế là xong chap 5! Chap 6 chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu đi dạo 1 vòng thành phố London nhé! Thế nên, nhớ đặt chỗ trước nhé! Nếu mất chỗ tớ không chịu trách nhiệm đâu nhá!**


	6. Cô gái bên bờ sông Thames

**Chap 6 ra lò! Và hôm nay, tớ kể cho mọi người chuyện này! Có thể hơi lạ, khi tớ là con gái mà lại thân với con trai nhưng sự thật thì, tớ chơi rất thân với 2 đứa con trai. Tụi tớ tuy ngồi khác bàn (2 đứa đó ngồi tổ 1, tớ ngồi tuốt tổ 4) nhưng lại rất thân thiết với nhau. Hè rồi, 1/6 là sinh nhật tớ ý, 2 tên khỉ đó còn mua quà tặng tớ nữa kìa! Và tuần sau, ngay 20/6 là sinh nhật nhỏ em, tớ định rủ 2 tên đó đi coi phim. Rồi, điện được 1 đứa, đứa kia bặt vô âm tín. Thế là tớ ngồi đợi tin của tụi nó vậy! Dù gì năm sau cũng tách lớp rồi, hè này dành 1 chút thời gian cho nhau cũng đâu vấn đề gì đâu! Còn bạn thì sao? Chia sẻ với tớ những câu chuyện làm bạn thấy vui vui nhé!**

* * *

_-Rima's POV-_

Rồi, giờ có muốn cũng không thể quay lại. Hắn dẫn tôi đi ra trung tâm. Giờ là mấy giờ nhỉ? Tôi đoán không nhầm thì chắc cũng 7:30 PM hay hơn rồi. Tuyết vẫn còn rơi, thiết tiết vẫn lạnh đến cắt da. Cũng may là tôi đã mặc trước áo ấm, không thì thành "người đông lạnh" rồi! Chúng tôi chạy được một đoạn rồi ngừng lại để thở, tôi hỏi hắn:

- Anh có ý gì khi lôi tôi đi theo?

Tên đó vờ suy nghĩ một lát rồi nhe răng cười, cụ cười dán mác "Độc quyền của Nagihiko". Tôi đã nói là tôi ghét nụ cười của hắn chưa nhỉ? Hình như là rồi.

- Chỉ là... cậu sống ở đây lâu hơn nên tớ cần một người hướng dẫn viên thôi.

- Sớm hơn có 4 ngày mà bảo lâu? Anh có bị hâm không?

- Cậu muốn nói sao cũng được.

- Được thôi. Theo tôi, tới London mà không thưởng thức "thứ này" thì thật sự rất uổng phí. À mà anh có thể buông ra không?

- Buông gì cơ?_Hắn ngây ngô hỏi.

- Tay anh.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Tôi giật mình. Thì ra nãy giờ tôi đang nắm tay cô ấy. Mọi người xung quanh cười khúc khích, thì thầm: "Nhìn kìa! Cặp đôi kia đáng yêu ghê!", "Trong thời tiết lạnh buốt này mà nắm tay nhau để truyền hơi ấm thì tuyệt gì bằng, hi hi". Tôi ngượng ngùng buông tay, Rima vẫn không bộc lộ cảm xúc gì. Tôi cảm thấy hơi thất vọng, lẽ ra cô ấy cũng nên đỏ mặt một chút chứ! Mọi người nói cô ấy là Nữ hoàng Băng giá cũng không sai.

Rồi tôi đi theo cô ấy. Đoạn đường chúng tôi đi, náo nhiệt thật! Các cửa hàng đan xen với nhau, nào là nhà sách, cửa hàng quần áo, cửa hàng thú đông... Người người tấp nập qua lại, những tiếng chuông vang lên vui tai, báo hiệu có người khách mới vào cửa hàng. Tôi còn ngửi thấy được mùi bánh mới ra lò khi chúng tôi đi qua một cửa hàng bánh. Chúng tôi đi khoảng 2 phút rồi dừng lại. Rima nói:

- Tới rồi!

Tôi ngạc nhiên nhìn ngôi nhà trước mặt. Là một quán cafe.

- Sao lại...

- Là quán cafe mà tôi ưng ý nhất. Vào thời tiết thế này thì còn gì tuyệt vời hơn một ly cafe?

Tôi gật đầu rồi đi theo cô ấy vào trong. Chúng tôi ngồi ở một chiếc bàn nhỏ, nơi có thể nhìn ra khung cảnh bên ngoài qua tấm kính trong suốt. Người phục vụ đưa menu cho chúng tôi. Không cần xem tới menu, Rima nói:

- One Vanilla milkshake.

- One cappuccino_Tôi nhìn sơ qua rồi nói.

Sau khi người phục vụ đi mất, Rima thả lỏng vai rồi dựa lưng vào chiếc ghế bọc da êm ái. Cô ấy khẽ buông một tiếng thở nhẹ, đôi má vẫn còn ửng hồng do lạnh. Sau đó, cô ấy nhìn tôi, hỏi:

- Chuyện anh và Amu sao rồi?

Tôi giật mình trước câu hỏi. Đây là lần đầu tiên Rima chủ động nói chuyện với tôi. Tôi đã hy vọng cô ấy hỏi một cái gì đó ngoài vấn đề này. Tôi cười:

- Vẫn như cũ.

- Như cũ là sao?

- Thì... tớ vẫn chưa thể nói sự thật với Amu-chan.

- Sao vẫn chưa thể nói?

- Tớ không muốn cô ấy sốc...

Sớm muộn cũng lộ, thà bây giờ anh nói luôn thì có phải hay hơn không!

Chúng tôi im lặng. Chỉ còn tiếng quạt quay trên trần nhà và tiếng lắc đều đều của chiếc đồng hồ treo trên tường. Sau đó, người phục vụ mang tới cho chúng tôi một ly milkshake và một tách cappuccino. Cả hai chúng tôi lại im lặng thưởng thức ly nước của mình.

Tôi nhìn tách cappuccino của tôi. Đựng trong chiếc tách màu thiên thanh trang nhã, trên mặt ly là hình một chú bướm màu kem đang bay trong nền "trời" màu socola. Tôi nhìn một lúc rồi dùng muỗng khuấy đều. Chú bướm xinh đẹp như tan dần trong "bầu trời" socola. Phút chốc, không còn chú bướm nào trên mặt ly nữa, chỉ còn độc một màu socola. Tôi đưa tách lên gần miệng nhưng không uống. Mùi cafe phả vào mũi tôi.

Tôi nhấp một ngụm cappuccino, cảm nhận cái vị đắng đặc trưng của thứ thức uống đặc biệt này. Vị của nó, rất riêng. Đắng nhưng không phải loại đắng nghét, mà là vị đắng dìu dịu pha lẫn vị ngọt của sữa nóng.

Chiếc radio cũ kĩ của cửa hàng mở ngay một kênh âm nhạc. Là giọng hát của Yukito, anh chàng ca sĩ tôi thấy ở tivi trên máy bay. Bài cậu ta đang hát... là một bài hát Anh. Tôi tự hỏi bài hát này tên gì nhỉ?

- Là bài Because I Love You.

Tôi ngạc nhiên. Rima biết bài hát này sao? Một người như cô ấy, mà cũng có lúc quan tâm đến giới nghệ sĩ ư? Thật khó tin! Tôi tò mò:

- Rima-chan, cậu biết tên bài hát này à?

- Bài này là một trong những bài hát nổi tiếng của Yukito – chàng ca sĩ bí ẩn người Anh gốc Nhật. Nó cũng đã gây hit trên toàn thế giới.

- Cứ tưởng cậu không có hứng với âm nhạc chứ?_Tôi tròn mắt.

- Đồ đầu tím ngốc! Anh tưởng tôi chỉ biết sai bảo người khác thôi à?_Rima đỏ mặt, giọng giận dữ.

- Không, chỉ là..._Tôi cố lắm mới không bật cười thành tiếng. Ai mà biết được là Mashiro Rima – Nữ hoàng Băng giá lại có lúc để tâm đến giới nghệ sĩ – một thế giới quá xa lạ đối với cô? Mà khoan, Rima biết rõ bài hát và người ca sĩ. Mà người hát lại là con trai, có khi nào...

Tôi ngước nhìn Rima và, sốc. Cô ấy, vẫn đang chăm chú nghe, mà thậm chí tôi còn nghe Rima lẩm nhẩm hát theo. Đôi môi cô ấy bỗng chốc vẽ ra một nụ cười. Nụ cười đó rất đỗi dịu dàng và ấm áp.

- Tôi **rất** thích những bài hát mà Yukito thể hiện.

_Ầm!_

Tôi cảm thấy như đất trời xung quanh quay cuồng. Rima thích anh chàng ca sĩ đó... Tình địch của tôi... lại là con thỏ tuyết (Yukito là thỏ tuyết) đang cầm micro hát sao?

_-Rima's POV-_

Hắn ta làm sao thế nhỉ? Sau khi rời khỏi quán cafe là buồn hẳn. Tên đó cứ chốc chốc lại thở dài thườn thượt, như thể sắp tận thế tới nơi ấy. Nagihiko có bị làm sao không? Tôi có nói gì làm anh ta buồn à? Đâu có đâu, tôi không hề đụng chạm gì đến vấn đề cá nhân riêng tư của hắn mà! Vậy sao giờ hắn trông thất thần thế chứ? Con trai thật khó hiểu.

- Này, anh bị sao thế? Nãy giờ cứ thở dài.

Giờ hắn thậm chí còn lơ cả tôi, hồn vẫn đi du lịch đâu đó tận trên cung trăng. Tôi bực bội, dùng chiếc túi xách đang cầm và tán thẳng vào mặt hắn.

- Á á! Đau quá!

Nagihiko ôm mặt la oai oái. May là chúng tôi đang đi trên một con đường gần sông Thames ít người qua lại, nếu không chắc chúng tôi đã thu hút biết bao ánh nhìn tò mò rồi. Hắn sau đó quay sang nhìn tôi, trách móc:

- Sao cậu đánh tới, Rima-chan?

- Anh bị điếc bẩm sinh hay sao mà không nghe tôi nói hả?

- Này này, tớ tay chân mắt mũi đủ cả đấy nhá! Sao lại nói tớ điếc hả?

- Thế anh trả lời câu hỏi tôi vừa hỏi đi! Tại sao nãy giờ anh cứ thở dài hả?

Hắn nhìn tôi như thể tôi vừa mới từ trên trời rớt xuống. Sau đó, hắn cười. Nụ cười lần này... nó rất khác. Không mang tính giễu cợt hay bất cứ điều gì khác, nó vừa dịu dàng nhưng cũng rất buồn. Nó...

Làm tôi đau...

Khoan khoan, stop! Không lí do nào tôi phải đau khi thấy hắn như thế! Hắn có ra sao thì tôi không quan tâm. Tôi và hắn... như nước với lửa, như mặt trời với mặt trăng,... Thế nên không thể có cái chuyện tôi quan tâm đến hắn và ngược lại, hắn quan tâm đến tôi được.

Rồi hắn trở lại với điệu bộ thường ngày, nở nụ cười đặc trưng đến phát ghét và đưa ngón trỏ lên miệng, ý nói: "Bí mật!"

- Giữ cái bí mật đó đến chết luôn đi!_Tôi bực dọc nói. Trong lòng tự nhiên thấy nhẹ nhõm lạ thường.

Nagihiko bật cười. Tôi cũng cười theo. Thật tuyệt khi tên đó đã lấy lại tinh thần. Đừng hiểu lầm gì nhé! Tôi chỉ không muốn dì Elizabeth và mama thấy cái mặt ủ dột của hắn và lại quy tội cho tôi. Thế thì phiền lắm!

_-Normal POV-_

Bất chợt, giữa bầu trời tràn ngập sắc tuyết, một giọng hát trong trẻo vang lên. Một bài hát, không tên, thoát ra từ bờ môi xinh xắn của cô gái vô danh. Lời bài hát buồn, tha thiết vang lên giữa đêm tuyết lạnh khiến người nghe như bị hấp dẫn.

Bên bờ sông Thames, một cô gái đứng dựa lan can, ranh giới ngăn cách mặt đất với con sông hiền hòa mang tên Thames. Cô cứ đứng đó, ngân nga hát. Mái tóc đen mượt khẽ bay trong làn gió lành lạnh, hai tay đút vào chiếc túi áo khoác màu trắng. Trong ánh đèn đường nhập nhoạng, người con gái ấy, thật mỏng manh...

Cô gái đó dừng hát, quay sang nhìn hai người đang ngơ ngẩn. Rồi cô cất bước tiến về phía Nagihiko và Rima, hai tay vẫn đút vào túi áo.

Tới gần, Rima mới phát hiện ra là cô ta đang đeo kính. Loại kính cô gái này đang đeo là loại kính mát mà mọi người hay dùng trong những lần đi tắm biển. Giờ này trời đã tối rồi, đâu còn ánh sáng mắt trời đâu mà cần đeo kính.

Thấy Rima nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, cô gái cười nhẹ:

- Ah, sorry. I should take off this glasses.

(Ah, xin lỗi. Tôi nên bỏ kính ra)

Đằng sau cặp kính socola, là một đôi mắt màu đen lơ đãng, lạnh lùng nhưng lại buồn bã. Đôi mắt đen ấy, như cuốn hút người đối diện phải nhìn vào nó. Một màu đen tuyệt đẹp và khi đã bị cuốn vào, ta không có cách nào để dứt ra được...

- Excuse me, can I know your name?

(Xin lỗi, có thể co tôi biết tên bạn?)

Cô gái đó bất chợt hỏi. Rima lúng túng một lúc rồi cười:

- My name is Mashiro Rima.

(Tôi tên là Mashiro Rima)

- Vậy cô cũng là người Nhật à?

- Cô cũng biết nói tiếng Nhật sao?_Rima ngạc nhiên.

Cô gái đối diện gật đầu, cười. Sau đó cô ta nhìn người bên cạnh Rima – Nagihiko. Đôi mắt đen mở to, ngạc nhiên rồi trở lại bình thường. Điều đó diễn ra như chỉ trong chớp mắt nên ai đó phải tinh ý lắm mới phát hiện ra. Khóe môi cô gái đột nhiên nhếch lên:

- Mashiro-san, người này là bạn cô à?

- Ah, phải_Rima nói_Anh ta tên là...

_Reng reng!_

Chiếc điện thoại của cô gái đột nhiên reo lên rồi tắt. Cô nhíu mày, mở nó ra xem rồi khẽ lẩm bẩm: "Có chuyện nữa rồi đây!". Người đó quay sang Rima, cười hiền:

- Hân hạnh được biết cô, Mashiro-san_Rồi đột nhiên cô quay sang Nagihiko, mỉm cười đầy ẩn ý_Rất vui được gặp lại, Fujisaki Na-de-shi-ko.

Nói xong, cô bước đi và biến mất. Để lại Nagihiko và Rima đứng đó.

_Cô ta là ai?_

* * *

**Mọi người nghĩ sao về chap này? Tình tiết nó có quá vội vàng không? Hãy cho tớ biết ý kiến nhé! Chap 7, ừm, chúng ta lại gặp thêm 1 nhân vật nữa! Cũng như "cô gái bên sông Thames', người này cũng có rất quan trọng trong fic này! Nhớ đón xem nhé!**


	7. Dector Hajiku

**Xin lỗi mọi người vì chap 7 ra khá trễ nhé! Tại dạo này đột nhiên mấy lớp học thêm cho bài quá nhiều nên... Nói thật, tớ gần như chết nghẹt trong cái đống bài tập về nhà đó nhưng... May quá, vẫn ngoi lên được! Thế là tức tốc up chap 7 choo mọi người đây! Giờ mọi người thưởng thức chap 7 và cho ý kiến nhé! À mà tớ không sở hữu cặp Rimahiko đâu, người sở hữu là PEACH-PIT-sensei cơ!**

* * *

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Cô gái đó... nhìn rất quen. Tôi không nhớ đã thấy cô ta ở đâu nhưng lại có cảm giác rằng bản thân biết cô ta. Nhất là cái dáng người nửa hư nửa thực đó. Mỗi khi có ngọn gió thổi là cái dáng ấy như nhạt nhòa và mờ mờ. Mỏng manh vô cùng.

Mà khoan, sao cô ta lại biết "Nadeshiko"? Chuyện đó, gần như là bí mật mà. Chỉ có tôi, Rima-chan, Hotori-kun và Kukai-senpai mới biết. Thế sao giờ lại... Có thể cô ta nhìn nhầm tôi chăng? Cũng đã nhiều người nghĩ tôi là con gái khi tôi là "Nagihiko" đó thôi. Nhưng...

Không lẽ nhìn tôi giờ giống con gái lắm sao?

Tôi nhìn lại bản thân, tự nhủ "_Mình nam tính lắm mà!_". Quần jean bụi, chiếc áo thun trắng và khoác bên ngoài là áo khoác da. Cộng thêm chiếc giày thể thao mạnh mẽ và chiếc vòng dây xích đầy nam tính. Thế thì giống con gái chỗ nào chứ!

Rima đứng bên cạnh, không nói gì. Cô ấy cứ nhìn theo hướng cô gái bí ẩn kia. Rồi cô ấy hỏi:

- Giờ mấy giờ rồi?

Tôi xem đồng hồ. Nhân tiện nhắc luôn, đồng hồ này dì Akira vừa mới mua và chiếc này theo giờ Anh. Thế nên có thể nói tay tôi, hiện đang đeo 2 cái đồng hồ: 1 là chiếc đồng hồ của giờ Nhật, còn chiếc kia là giờ Anh. Tôi trả lời:

- Cũng gần 8:30 rồi!

- Về thôi.

Tôi cũng không phản đối gì. Có lẽ hôm nay là quá mệt đối với Rima rồi. Để ý kĩ, tôi thấy gương mặt cô ấy đỏ ửng lên, làn môi như tím lại. Do ở lâu trong thời tiết lạnh đây mà! Trong chuyện này, một phần lỗi cũng do tôi.

Con đường chúng tôi đi vắng hẳn. Người người bắt đầu sải bước về lại ngôi nhà thân thương để thưởng thức tách cacao thơm phức bên chiếc lò sưởi ấm cúng. Lúc đầu còn có nhiều người đứng đây ngắm cảnh, giờ chỉ còn lại tôi và Rima. Chúng tôi đi được một đoạn thì va phải một người đàn ông. Người đó rối rít xin lỗi rồi đi mất. Khi ông ta chưa đi được xa thì Rima bỗng hét lên:

- Ah! Tên đó lấy túi xách của tôi!

Tôi lập tức quay lại. Hắn đang chạy trốn.

Chết tiệt!

Tôi tức tối đuổi theo hắn.

_-? POV-_

Lạnh quá!

Đó là tất cả suy nghĩ của tôi vào thời điểm này. Trời ạ! Sao năm nay lạnh quá vậy chứ? Mọi năm tới gần 11 PM mới lạnh cắt da xẻ thịt mà! Còn năm nay, mới 8:30 thôi mà...

- Ah! Tên đó lấy túi xách của tôi!

Giọng một cô gái hét lên. Rồi, một người Nhật bị móc túi! Tôi ngó quanh, thấy một người đàn ông đang chạy hối hả, tay ôm chặt một cái túi xách. Đuổi theo hắn phía sau là một cô gái có mái tóc màu tím.

Không! Là con trai!

Và người cuối cùng, bị kẹt lại phía sau là một cô gái có mái tóc vàng uốn lọn. Hẳn cô ấy là chủ nhân của chiếc túi xách. Mà hình như cô gái này hay "đội sổ" môn thể dục hay sao mà cô ấy cách anh chàng tóc tím kia những 15m vậy! Thôi, chuyện này tính sau đi! Tôi liếc nhìn hướng gã trộm cắp kia chạy. Hắn ta đang chạy vào một co hẽm nhỏ, ít người.

Tôi cười rồi chạy đi vào một con hẽm khác và đứng đợi nơi đầu hẽm, chỗ thông với một con đường tấp nập người. Ha! Tên cướp này cũng có đầu óc đó chứ! Nếu hắn có thể cắt đuôi được hai người kia và trà trộn vào dòng người tấp nập này thì quá mĩ mãn rồi! Nhưng...

Muốn thoát à? Đâu có dễ vậy!

Đợi chừng 2-3 phút, tôi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân càng lúc càng gần. Quay người lại, tôi thấy tên cướp đang cắm đầu cắm cổ chạy mà không nhìn đằng trước. Chắc hắn nghĩ đã bỏ xa anh chàng tóc tím kia.

- Hey you!

Hắn dừng lại, ngước nhìn tôi. Tên này, ah, là người Nhật. Tóc đen, mắt đen và da vàng thì không lẫn vào đâu được. Nghĩ tiếng Anh dùng chắc không ông ta hiểu nên tôi chuyển sang ngôn ngữ thứ 2 của tôi: tiếng Nhật. Tôi bước đến gần:

- Sao anh bạn lại đi làm cái nghề này vậy?

- 别过来! (Đừng qua đây!)

Hả? Không phải người Nhật sao? Trung Quốc à? Chậc! Thôi, bỏ qua chuyện này nhé! Tôi cười:

- 不可以呢! 我要捉你阿! (Xin lỗi! Tôi phải bắt anh thôi)

- 你... (Ngươi...)!_Hắn gầm gừ.

Sau đó, hắn lôi trong tay áo ra một con dao và hướng vào tôi mà đâm thẳng.

- 死了! (Chết đi!)

Chậc! Sao cứ khoái xài vũ lực thế! Không thể dùng lời lẽ nói chuyện với nhau được à?

Tôi nhanh chóng tránh được đường dao của hắn. Bằng một động tác nhanh nhẹn, tôi đã cướp được con dao, khóa tay hắn. Tên đó la oai oái:

- 很痛阿! (Đau quá!)

- 跟我去见警察. (Theo tôi đi gặp cảnh sát nào!).

- Hey, you there!_Giọng một đứa con trai vang lên trong ngõ tối.

_-Rima's POV-_

Mệt quá! Tôi đúng là chưa bao giờ được điểm cao trong môn thế dục! Đuổi theo tên đầu tím kia đã mệt, nói chi đến bắt tên trộm đó! Dù vậy, tôi vẫn ráng chạy theo anh ta.

Khi Nagihiko chạy vào một cái hẻm nhỏ, tôi chạy tới.

Kế bên tôi, Nagihiko đứng đó. Gương mặt anh ta đỏ ửng do chạy, từng hơi thở thoát ra khỏi bờ môi mỏng và bốc hơi trong cái lạnh của London. Trước mặt tôi, một chàng trai khoảng 15 tuổi, đang khóa tay một người đàn ông. Và tôi nhận ra, chiếc túi xách của tôi đang ở bên dưới chân của tên đó.

- Ấy, hai người đừng hiểu lầm nhé!

Chàng trai mở lời trước. Anh ta trông có vẻ tốt bụng. Mái tóc đen nằm gọn gàng trong chiếc mũ tuyết màu trắng và đôi mắt đen của anh ta như đang cười. Khi tôi chưa kịp mở lời thì một cô cảnh sát đã ập tới, cảm ơn anh ta và còng tên cướp đi mất.

Ngay khi cảnh sát đi rồi, anh ta nhặt chiếc túi của tôi, bước đến gần, ân cần nói:

- Chiếc túi này là của cô à?

- Ah, phải!_Tôi bối rối đáp lại, nhận chiếc túi từ anh ta. Tay người này lạnh thật! Có thể vì anh ta không đeo găng chăng?

- Cảm ơn anh đã giúp chúng tôi_Nagihiko lên tiếng.

- Không có chi. Gặp chuyện bất bình, quân tử giúp người là chuyện đương nhiên_Anh ta đáp. Câu nói đậm chất châu Á.

- Anh dùng từ lạ quá! "Bất bình" và "Quân tử"_Tôi hỏi_Tôi chưa thấy ai dùng từ đó bao giờ.

- Oh, đó là từ Trung Quốc!_Người đó cười.

- Bất bình có nghĩa là không bình đẳng, hay nói gọn là chuyện xấu_Nagihiko giải thích cho tôi_Còn quân tử là chỉ những người có lòng tốt đi giúp đỡ mọi người.

- Ah, anh cũng rành quá nhỉ?_Anh chàng kia kêu lên, đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên. Anh ta... giống như đứa trẻ vậy! Cảm xúc lộ rõ trên gương mặt khiến người ta dễ dàng biết được tâm trạng của anh.

- Tôi cũng đã vài lần đọc sách Trung Quốc mà! Mà sao anh lại dùng những từ đó? Anh sống ở Trung Quốc à?

- Còn nữa, sao anh biết nói tiếng Nhật? Lại nói rất lưu loát là đằng khác!_Tôi hỏi luôn.

- À_Người đó nói_Tôi có mẹ là người Nhật và cha là người Anh quốc. Nên tôi biết nói tiếng Nhật là chuyện đương nhiên. Còn về những từ Trung Quốc...

Nói tới đó, đôi mắt đen của anh ta như tối sầm đi. Môi nở nụ cười nhạt, anh nói:

- Tôi có một người bạn biết tiếng Trung. Cô ấy dạy cho tôi vài từ.

Không gian bất chợt im lặng. Gió vẫn cứ thôi, tuyết lại rơi. Dòng người bên ngoài thưa dần. Chỉ còn tôi, Nagihiko và anh chàng bí ẩn này ở trong cái hẻm nhỏ. Thời gia như ngừng trôi...

_-Normal POV-_

Như nhận thấy không khí quá ngột ngạt, anh chàng kia lên tiếng:

- Thôi thôi, ta bàn chuyện này sau nhé! Giờ hai người muốn đi đâu không?

- Ok, vậy thì lên xe đi! Tôi chở cả hai về tận nhà luôn!

- Nhưng..._Nagihiko ngập ngừng.

- Thoải mái đi! Tôi rành đường phố nơi đây lắm!

Thế là không đợi đồng ý, anh chàng đẩy thẳng Rima và Nagihiko vào chiếc xe Ford Fiesta màu trắng. Sau khi chắc chắn hai người phía sau đã cài dây an toàn, anh quay xuống, cười:

- Hai người đi đâu nào?

- Hình như anh chưa đủ tuổi lái xe mà_Nagihiko hỏi

Đâu có sao! Ở đây thoáng lắm! Không bị phạt đâu sợ! Vả lại trời cũng tối rồi mà_Anh ta cười tinh nghịch, nụ cười như tỏa nắng_Nào, giờ nói tôi xem, nhà hai người ở đâu?

- Anh cứ đi thẳng đi, tôi sẽ chỉ đường_Rima đáp.

- Ok! Let's go_Người này cười, anh đặt tay lên vô-lăng và nhấn phanh.

- À mà anh tên gì vậy?_Nagihiko hỏi.

- Tôi ấy à?_Lại cười tiếp_Hajiku! Dector Hajiku!

* * *

**Mọi người thấy anh chàng Hajiku thế nào? Cho tớ ý kiến nhé! Vậy là dàn diễn viên đã đầy đủ hết rồi nah! Cùng tớ điểm sơ qua nhé: Rima, Nagihiko, Akira, Taka và Hajiku! Thật ra có tới 6 nhân vật chính lận, 5 nhân vật tớ đã liệt kê hết rồi! Nhân vật thứ 6 thì các bạn đã gặp rồi đó! Thử đoán xem nào! Gặp lại mọi người ở chap 8 nhé! Nhớ chọn chỗ ngồi trước đó ^^!**


End file.
